This invention relates to a rotary switch assembly and more particularly to such a switch assembly adapted to selectively energize one of several different lamps from a single power source, and to assure that the lamp, when selected and energized is properly aligned to an optical system.
Essentially, the closest prior art in regard to the switch assembly to be described is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,612 entitled ROTARY SWITCH ASSEMBLY PARTICULARLY ADAPTED FOR USE WITH FIBER OPTIC LIGHT SOURCES, issued May 25, 1976, to Richard E. Feinbloom and assigned to Designs for Vision, Inc., the assignee herein. In that patent there is described typical prior art which involves the switching of lamps in various devices. The patent clearly describes the particular problem solved by the rotary switch when used in conjunction with a cold light source as employed by a surgeon in an operating room procedure. Essentially the rotary switch shown in the above noted patent includes three main elements, namely, a lamp support plate, a power contact support plate and an outer annular ring which serves as a housing and controls the detented operation of the entire assembly. The rotary switch according the the above patent has been widely employed and extensively used and is an extremely reliable device. In any event, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved rotary switch assembly whereby the outer annular ring is eliminated. Thus, the improved rotary switch to be described herein is more economical to manufacture, smoother operating and is extremely reliable. It is therefore a further objective of the present invention to provide an improved rotary switch assembly particularly adapted for use with a fiber light source.